Lost Memories
by kurapika29
Summary: This is before the Kuruta massacre, which involves Kurapika's older sister, Kiaria Kuruta (OC). She is a hunter who is working with a man name Harukea Yair (OC), another hunter who are protecting a girl name, Sapphire Reneita, who has the abilities to take or replace memories away... for more info you'll have to check it in the story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: Lost memories**_

**Hello I hope you will like this story that I created, and sorry if I don't characterize Illumi exactly how you would want but just to inform you, this time period is when he is younger than in the anime so he would have shorter hair in here. **

**Well let's just get to the story and I don't own these characters or HxH. :3 well except for the OCS.**

_**Kiaria**__** means- Having great fortune, **__**Harukea**__** means-One who shine brightly, **__**Seiji**__** means- One who manages the affair of the state, **__**Yair**__** means-He will enlighten.**_

**Summary:**** This is before the Kuruta massacre, which is about Kurapika's older sister who left the village before he did and her name is Kiaria Kuruta (OC). **

**Kiaria Kuruta and her partner, Harukea Yair (OC), are hunters who are protecting a 9 year old girl name Sapphire Reneita (OC), who happens to have an ability to take memories away, but the father didn't like how Kiaria and Harukea progress was going. Therefore he hired an assassin name Illumi Z. to assassinate the enemies. But after Illumi was hired to kill the suspected people who are aiming for Sapphire, unknown attacks has been happening around the house.**

**Find out for yourself how this will end!**

_**Chapter.1**_

Gasping for air, a girl at the age of 19 was sitting down on a bench, "Harukea how was it, and did you catch any of the kidnappers?" She asked the man who was in his early 20s coming out of the shadow.

"Nothing… how was your search Kiaria?" the dark brown hair man replied to the girl.

"Nope I got nothing either… the boss won't be happy about this." Kiaria sigh.

"I guess we better go back and inform the man we couldn't find the kidnappers and then get fire for It." said Harukea who chuckled for a bit looking at Kiaria.

"That's not very funny Harukea, well let's just go back." Kiaria started to walk ahead of Harukea who was now walking behind her.

When they were getting closer to the Reneita residence Harukea spoke, "So after this job, do you plan on going somewhere Kiaria?" He lean his head one way grinning.

Kiaria turn her head at his direction and gave a ridiculously big dim-witted smile and walked towards him and shoved a picture into his face, "Well the first thing I'm going to do is see my cute little brother, that's what I'm going to do!" she replied.

Thinking about it Harukea touched his forehead regretting asking her that question, "I can see that very well Kiaria…" He was ruffling his short spiking hair when he pushed away the picture.

"Isn't he just cute Harukea? Huh?" Kiaria continued to talk about her little brother and was now looking at the picture, slowly but surely she started to make another dim-witted smile.

_(Definitely a bad idea, now she going to keep talking about her brother for a long hour if I don't stop her...)_Harukea thought.

"Okay time to put that away Kiaria lets go, I bet the boss is waiting for us. Hahaha…" Harukea took the picture and put it back in her bag and hurried her in the house.

"That's right." Kiaria retorted and she darts into the residence looking for the boss.

When Kiaria heard the boss talking in his room, she was about to enter and speak until she heard another voice, "So that's all I have to do? I'll accept this job than." So before Kiaria walked in she knocks on the door first.

"Come in." said the boss.

When Kiaria came, there sat two men, one in his thirties and the other was 18 with an expressionless face with jet black hair sitting across from the older man.

Harukea caught up to Kiaria and also notice the visitor, "Ah Kiaria and Harukea so it was you two, this man here is Illumi Zoldyck, He will being doing you job now-" the man got interrupted by Harukea, "So you're saying we're fired, Walker Reneita-sama?"

"What? No, no, you aren't, it just that I want the people that are trying to bring harm to my daughter killed." The man was waving his hands while he tried to continue to explain.

"But this man isn't even a hunter, Walker Reneita-sama." Kiaria replied, looking at the man who was just sitting there listening to the conversation.

"I won't need to have a hunter license for this job and don't place me below you, I'm much stronger than you." he said with no kind of expression in his face.

"What?" Harukea started to walk towards Illumi until Walker snapped, "You two are still working for me so shut your mouths up!" Walker shouted. Both Kiaria and Harukea became silent after Walker shouted at them, "You both will work as my daughter's bodyguards, so go to your new post." They were both happy about having a job still but at the same time they didn't like how they were going to be replaced by Illumi.

"Please forgive us for our foolishness- Gah!" Kiaria shout unfinished since she was pulled out of the room by Harukea in a hurry.

…

"Well this is boring…" said Harukea.

"I kind of like this though Harukea." Kiaria said contentedly as she was sitting down on a chair that would only fit a child.

"Of course you would Kiaria because we're playing tea! I'm a guy so I am not comfortable with this…" said Harukea as he was making a repulsive look while the daughter of Walker Reneita was coming by to give some tea to Harukea.

"What's wrong Mr. Kettles you don't look so good?" Sapphire looked at Harukea concerned, but under the table Kiaria kicked Him at his knee telling him he should look happier, but he only gave her a look.

"Well since I'm not feeling so good can you go get me medication please?" Harukea looked desperately at her.

"Well… okay!" said Sapphire and she darted out of the room.

"Well I now know someone is a liar here." Kiaria retort.

"What? I only did it to have some alone time with you." Harukea replied.

Kiaria gave him a look, "Harukea Yair, we are always alone together at some point but not right now. We have a job to do and that is watching Sapphire." She was getting up to go after Sapphire until Harukea grab her wrist and knock her onto the ground, his body on top of hers moreover, they were now facing each other face to face.

"You're too close to me Harukea get off right now; one of us got to be with her." Kiaria was trying to push him off but she didn't have the strength to do it after he hugged her while they were both on the ground.

"Kiaria, who are you really? I don't even know your last name…" Harukea was hugging her tighter and was brushing her soft long blonde hair at the moment.

"I… won't tell you my last name not now or in the future… so get off of me." Kiaria felt Harukea get off of her that instance.

"Why won't you?" Harukea replied before Kiaria got out of the room.

"Because I would be putting myself in a lot more danger out here compare to my village." Kiaria replied.

"Just to tell you Kiaria… don't trust my words every time especially at times when I'm alone." Harukea looked away as soon as Kiaria left the room quietly.

_(Forgive me Harukea but I just can't tell you… because I am a kuruta and our eyes are one of the prettiest possessions in the world.)_ Kiaria closed her eyes trying not to think about her childhood at a time like this.

Suddenly Kiaria heard noises coming from the kitchen and dashed over there straight away, "What happen here?" Kiaria retorted when she got to the kitchen she saw the maids in the room lying on the floor unconscious.

Kiaria saw a man in red with a hood on; Kiaria couldn't see his face, but one thing she notices was that the man had Sapphire in his arms. Kiaria put on her gloves ready for combat at any minute however the man suddenly put Sapphire on the ground before Kiaria could attack.

"I think it's for the best if you don't fight back." the stranger retort.

Kiaria didn't make any hasty moves just yet because she sense his aura was aggressive but yet heartbreaking at the same time so it made her body suspense even though her mind was telling her to attack.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I must take this girl." The stranger responded, however he did not expect Kiaria to do anything but stand there.

While Kiaria stood there seeing him about to take Sapphire, Kiaria had a sudden but very quick vision of her childhood.

**Flashback:**

Inhaling and exhaling loudly, a little girl was sitting under the vast roots of a giant tree, while clutching her knees closer to herself; she abruptly heard voices coming by. She fell quiet when the voices got louder, "Where could that brat have gone off too?" said a man whose face was all mess up.

"… Let's keep searching for her, she can't be that far away moreover we got to find her before we run into an older Kuruta." the other man with a burn on his right shoulder responds back. The way they said it sound as if she and her clan members where some kind of dangerous species.

_(Calm yourself down Kiaria they won't notice that you're here and besides… they can't get you from under here…or can they?)_

The little girl was getting nervous thinking about it and started to inhale and exhale once more but it was louder than before and before she knew it the two men found her.

"So this was where you were hiding at huh? That's too bad for you as for your life will end here." The one with the burnt shoulder grabbed her as he was skinnier than the other man. When Kiaria was finally pulled out of her hiding spot she saw the fatter one taking out some gears, one especially for taking out eyes.

Bearing this in mind, everything started to flash red around her surrounding, along with the shrieking of the men. After a minute, everything immediately became quiet and before Kiaria fainted she look to see red liquid on her hands.

**End of Flashback **

After the vision, Kiaria regain control of herself immediately and swiftly attacked the stranger, she tried to knock down his hood but each time she aim for it he would dodge the attacks. Noticing this, Kiaria would have to think of a strategy to taking the hood off of his head.

_(I'll stall until Harukea gets here or that other person who I forgot what his name was…but just to be careful I will have to uncover who this man is.)_ Kiaria consider this before she made another assault.

She charged at him aiming for his face, knowing that she will try to attack him in the same spot once more; he took a defensive stance and stands his ground ready for her. However he notices that Kiaria stop her punch halfway and raised her left leg to kick him.

When Kiaria's kick met the stranger's side there was a huge impact which caused him to fly through the kitchen to the next room.

The man got up quickly, though when he looked into the room from which he came from, Kiaria was already in front of him. She grabbed his shirt as well as his left shoulder and took a firm grip on him so that he wouldn't get away.

Not detecting that her hand started to bleed because of her hold she asked him a question, "Why aren't you attacking me back?" Kiaria retort.

"Well why aren't you using your nen?" the man replied back.

Kiaria didn't need to answer question like that because the only thing she needed in battle was her strength although she was a conjurer and not an enhancer. Seeing Kiaria's eyes flashing scarlet surprised the stranger and seeing her eyes made him decide to show his face to Kiaria.

The man begin to move his hand which caused Kiaria to let go of him and jumping back expecting him to finally use his abilities. But the only thing that he did was removing his cover; Kiaria was astonished when she saw that the man had the same face a Harukea except that he had a scar across his face.

"… It doesn't matter anymore… I'll tell you who I am, my name is Seiji Yair and I believe my brother is working with you?"

**To be continued…**

**Well please leave a review on how you feel about this if you want, but just to inform you all, I do plan on showing Illumi more in the coming up chapters I just didn't happen to show him that much in here. Hehehehehehe...And thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter: 2 lost memories**_

"Harukea's brother? He never told me about you…" Kiaria replied standing from where she was at.

"Of course not, nobody wants anybody else to know about their past, it just that simple. Unless you want to tell the whole world that is." Seiji replied.

Time paused for Kiaria when she knew that Seiji was right and as for Seiji, time didn't stop so he decided to take the battle from earlier serious and was flexing his muscles now.

Seiji went from defense to offense, running towards Kiaria, Seiji strike her at the left cheek. Feeling the impact of the punch Kiaria flew across the room crashing into the collections that belonged to Walker.

"Couldn't you have reacted to that a little better?" Seiji replied at the same time as he was popping his neck right to left.

Wiping the blood off of her face Kiaria got up noticing that Seiji was an enhancer, knowing this made her and Seiji on equal terms for now at least.

"No, but I won't let you take Sapphire away from her father even if you are Harukea's brother!" Kiaria retort and jump towards Seiji landing a punch into the floor as he avoids her attack.

"Don't talk as if you know Harukea for a very long time, so just shut up and get beaten!" Seiji hit Kiaria not once, not twice, but three times in the stomach.

The hit knock Kiaria back once more, "Notice the difference between my attacks?" Seiji unexpectedly asked.

Kiaria realized that each blow was somehow different to another and she started to gag blood out of her mouth.

"What just happen?" Kiaria felt immense of pain inside of her and placed her hand to her stomach.

_(Where is everyone?! Harukea should have been here by now.)_ Kiaria was aggravated as she continued to gag more blood and looked up to Seiji as he got closer to her.

"That's my ability; I aim for the location of your organs and each time I hit the exact same one the damage increases by 20%. The fact that I hit you three times in the stomach caused you to puke blood out." He explains.

Hearing this Kiaria became aware that the impact of the punches was meant for her stomach and it was beginning to crush slowly away if she doesn't stop fighting. She tried to stand up not giving into the pain; however Seiji swiftly gave a strike behind her neck causing her to fall onto the floor.

Seiji bend down and whispered something to Kiaria, "I'm warning you; don't get any closer to Harukea to any further extent or you'll regret it."

He got up and walked away from Kiaria and was now taking Sapphire until someone attacked him with needles.

Seiji got wounded at his right waist and thigh while he avoided the other needles, becoming aware of his injuring Seiji couldn't do anything else but withdraw. The attacker tried to finish Seiji off at that instance but by luck Seiji got away.

"Wait, where do you think you're going? I can still-" Kiaria couldn't speak anymore as she was trying to get up and reaching out her hand but felt her body get intense and collapsed. But Seiji's attacker caught Kiaria before she fell onto the ground; Kiaria looked at him slowly and felt like she was looking into the depths of his eyes as she could barely see his face and she then fainted subsequently afterwards.

…

Kiaria woke up and comprehend that she was in her room, "Kiaria you're awake; it's been a day since you pass out." said Harukea sitting next to her.

"I fought Seiji…" Kiaria muttered.

"My brother!?" Harukea's face darkens when he heard the name but Kiaria didn't see it because she was avoiding looking him in the eyes.

"Where were you when I was fighting him…?" Kiaria replied.

"I was being attack by these men-" Harukea got interrupt by Kiaria's quick respond back, "Get out… I'm not going to believe your words." However, Harukea tried to explain to her in details once more but it only made her irritated.

"…NOW!" once he heard her shout he left the room with his head down.

Walking in the hallways Harukea smash the wall to his right as soon as he got far from Kiaria's room. Despite the fact that he was cursing to himself, out of the blue he spoke, "Soon…"

"Your relationship isn't going so well?" said Illumi who was unexpectedly next Harukea.

"That's none of your business and why are you still here…?" Harukea jump back alarmed but at the same time hostile towards Illumi.

The air around them was getting intense by the minute until Sapphire came skipping pass by them and saying hello to the both of them which made the intense mood drop, until she disappeared into the room that Kiaria.

"I finished assassinating the people Walker wanted dead and I happen to be here at the moment… also including that if it wasn't for me, you girlfriend would have been dead… although I could have just finish her off right at the spot." Illumi blurted it out in front of Harukea trying to enrage Him.

But it didn't work as Illumi would have thought since Harukea ignored Illumi's response, "There are three things I need to tell you: one, Kiaria and I aren't in that kind of relationship… two, I would go after you if you ever killed Kiaria, and three, I'm not going to get angry at you… not at this moment." Harukea replied as he strolls off.

_(He's up to something… is it dangerous? Maybe I should kill him right here and now.)_ Illumi was taking out his needles quietly until there was an attack in Walker's study room and Harukea ran before Illumi could have killed him.

"How very unlike me… well I guess I could always come back to kill him." Illumi spoke to himself and went into the opposite direction of Harukea.

…

It was midnight after the sudden attack in Sapphire's father study room that Kiaria couldn't go to sleep. She closed her eyes trying to sleep but every time she closes them she would have visions of Seiji's eyes and how it felt heartbreaking. Afterwards she would hear the words that Harukea and Seiji said echoing in her head; Kiaria couldn't move because of her injuries except for her head. But she only continued to stare off at the ceiling waiting to fall asleep.

Kiaria realized afterwards that someone was watching her, "Who's there?" she turned her head to look at the shadow of her room.

"I came to kill you." said the person standing in the shadow.

"No you're not… you came here for a different reason, Illumi." said Kiaria.

"Hmm was it so easy for you to figure out that it was me, and how are you sure that I won't kill you?" Illumi came out of the shadow looking a little curious.

"Because you are the one who saved me and Sapphire…" Kiaria faced the ceiling again after replying to Illumi.

Illumi came closer to her bed gradually taking out his needles, "How do you know that I was the one and not Harukea?" Kiaria look back at him in the eyes and relied, "because of your eyes."

Astonishes, Illumi asked another question, "…How does that got something to do with me not wanting to kill you now?" He was waiting to see how the girl he saved would respond back.

Kiaria stared into his eyes for a moment longer, "Even when I look into them, all I can see is the never ending darkness in your eyes, and yet I can just somehow tell what you are thinking."

Now enrage with the answer that Kiaria came up with he tried to kill her, but he stop when his needles barely touched her skin.

"You seem calm as ever." Illumi retort as he turn around hoping that he would expect her to react a little.

"And you seem to be having trouble trying to kill me, huh?" Kiaria looked at him.

Illumi turn away so that Kiaria couldn't see his face, "…Some how at that time when I saw you fighting back with all that strength and with your brilliant scarlet eyes. And then it struck me on how beautiful you were... I must go since I have no business here any longer." Illumi explain in a hurry.

_(Why did I say that? I need to get out of here and never see that woman again.)_ Illumi thought and disappeared instantly after he told Kiaria what he felt.

Kiaria couldn't believe what she just heard from Illumi, but somewhere in her heart she felt happy in a way that she never felt. Yet she didn't like the idea that he included her scarlet eyes as she hates them, _(So now he knows that I am a Kuruta…?) _Kiaria thought as she drifted into sleep.

…

One month has passed by since the fight with Harukea's brother, Seiji, and during that time Kiaria recovered. However during that one month there were unknown attacks around the residence. But the attacks stopped after Kiaria was fully healed, "Alright time for some warm ups…" Kiaria mutter.

Kiaria stretched her legs and arms before she was about to leave her room to check around the house until she saw her reflection, "My hair is a mess." Kiaria retort.

Kiaria got scissors from the desk in her room and took a deep breath before she started to cut her long and damage hair; cutting her hair until it got to her shoulders.

"There, I guess it looks better than before." said Kiaria as she picked up the hairs lying on the ground.

"Kiaria?" Harukea retort when he saw her.

Seeing him made it felt awkward for Kiaria, "Surprise aren't you and what do you want?" she respond.

"I just came to check on you since you're all better now…" Harukea replied not looking her in the eyes.

Kiaria felt something was different about him but she wasn't what, "I'm fine and now I'm going to check around the house."

"What? You don't need to look, because Walker-sama already told you everything in details." said Harukea.

"I need to look at the scenes for myself, and find out if Seiji was the one who is behind all of this." Kiaria wouldn't listen to anymore words from him and got away.

**40 minutes later,**

After taking a look around the house Kiaria realize the pattern of the attacks in the house, "Who's there?" Kiaria retort as she took out and threw a knife to the curtains.

"So you where prepared for me?" Illumi respond as he came out of the curtains with the knife in his right hand.

"Illumi… since you're here can I-" Illumi raised his hand to interrupt Kiaria from talking any further.

"I won't do it unless it got to do with assassinating Kiaria." said Illumi.

"Well can you at least listen to me?" Kiaria retort.

"Hmm, tell me then." Illumi sounded curious but he didn't show it on his face.

Kiaria looked to her left then right to make sure no one was listening to their conversation, " I realized that my room and Harukea's are the only place that hasn't been attack yet…" Kiaria whispered so that only Illumi was able to hear.

"And why did you need to tell me about this?" replied Illumi.

"Because you're… the only one I can rely on and I feel like Harukea is starting to keep secrets from me." Kiaria replied.

"Just because he isn't telling you about some stuff is a stupid excuse to not trust him and besides he has been keeping stuff from you since the beginning." Illumi respond to Kiaria's question.

"Now back to what we were talking about, I believe tonight might be the last chance to find Seiji." Kiaria retort.

"Why do you think he did it? I pretty sure that Seiji would damage the sites worse if it was him." Illumi sound disbelieving in Kiaria's words.

Kiaria was now confused because if Seiji wasn't the one then who was, Then who is Illumi?"

"Seiji wouldn't know who was sleeping in which room unless someone here told him or…" Illumi stopped talking as he senses someone was watching them, but continued after the presence was gone soon afterwards.

"What was I saying earlier…? Oh yes, unless it was one of us who was behind the attacks, however you were injured, I was gone and Harukea was the only-" Illumi got disrupt when Kiaria tried to hit him.

"Are you saying Harukea is behind all of this? It could have been Seiji! And now that I think about it why do I need to believe your words…? You just might end up backstabbing me at any moments since you're an assassin." Kiaria retort.

"Don't blame it on the younger brother just because he is trying to kill his own brother… but I'm confuse now… do you trust Harukea or not? If you do, why don't you tell him this yourself instead of telling me and I'm glad that you keep the last part in mind." Illumi eyes were full of anger as he got closer to her until there was a wall behind her. Illumi stop before he was about to attack her and realize the reason why he was near the area. _(That's right; I needed to check on how Killua is doing.)_ And he left Kiaria alone without saying a word.

Kiaria stood there for quite a while until she whispered to herself, "Sorry Illumi, I just don't know who to trust anymore, even if you're by my side I just can't trust an assassin's word…"

…

A week after Illumi left and it was time for Kiaria and Harukea to leave since their job was over now, "Kiaria where are you going now?" said Harukea as he came running up to her.

"I'm going…" Kiaria stop before she finished her sentence and started to walk again.

"What? Wait you didn't finish your sentence Kiaria." Harukea retort and took hold of her shoulders.

"Let go of me, I'm going home." Kiaria replied as she took Harukea's hands off of her shoulders, "Oh is it ok for me to come and see your home then?" He gave her a smile.

Kiaria looked at him for not even a second and walk off again and respond back, "why would I take you to where I live? I rather not take you."

Harukea started to walk a different route after he heard Kiaria's respond and went to look for another job. As Kiaria continued to walk in the route that she took she notices a recognizable nen at the Reneita residence and sprint to the location of the nen.

_(This nen belongs to Seiji! So he is the one behind all of those attacks from back then… but something stills bother me.)_ Kiaria thought. When Kiaria got to the residence, she jumped onto the fences that surround the house and afterwards jumped onto the highest branch of a nearby tree and got to the roof.

When she land onto the roof top, she was hit by her waist and almost fell off, "Oh it was you Kiaria-san." said a man as he came closer to the edge of roof which was where Kiaria was at.

"You don't need to add 'san' after my name Seiji… AH!" Kiaria screamed in pain as Seiji stomped on her hands.

"Scream all you want Kiaria! Their all dead in there except for the little girl who is now unconscious…and I was hoping for my brother to be the first one to come here!" Seiji express amusement as he started to pulverize her hands even more.

Kiaria continued to scream in pain until she felt Seiji feet lifting and heard bones beginning to be crushed loudly, but it wasn't from her hands. Instead it came from Seiji who was attack by someone from behind.

"I _was_ the first one to notice you Seiji." Harukea retort as he took his hand out of Seiji's right shoulder.

"What?" Seiji distance himself from Harukea and Kiaria and covered his wound by ripping his shelve and look up to see Harukea tried to help Kiaria up but was rejected by her.

"You used me as bait to attack your own brother?!" Kiaria snap at Harukea.

"I have about enough of you shouting at me as if I am somehow the real cause…" Harukea's face cast a shadow.

Kiaria became aware that Harukea snapped and this was the first time she saw it, "You started to not trust me after you fought my brother because of his warning about me!" Harukea shouted as he was not focus on Seiji but at Kiaria.

"…Harukea, did I ever told you about Seiji warning me about you? All I ever told you was that I fought him; don't tell me you were at the fighting scene the whole entire time I was about to die." Kiaria eyes got wider as she questioned him.

"…I guess I let that one out of the bag on purpose…" Harukea answered as he scratches his right cheek and unexpectedly strike Kiaria at the same spot that Seiji attacked earlier.

Kiaria was coughing up blood when Harukea started to explain something to Seiji, "I never told you this Seiji but I pretty sure you notice what I did just now?" Harukea got closer to Seiji since he couldn't move anymore unless he wanted to lose a lot of blood.

Harukea started to kick Seiji's wound which caused knock Seiji back, "That's right I was able to use your ability, why? It's because we're unique identical twins who happened to be able to uses each other's ability, but this ability is originally yours so just to make things short we have two ability then, it's quite cheating I know, but I love how we can do that!" Harukea started to laugh historically.

"Stop talking nonsense Harukea, you're just mad right now!" Kiaria shout as she tried to stand up.

Harukea turned to look at Kiaria with fury in his eyes, "Are you stupid Kiaria? You're the one who is actually angry here because of your argument with Illumi and just to inform you, Illumi was exactly right about me. I was the one behind all of these attacks except for when Seiji came here, that happen by accident!" Harukea made a crucially evil smile at her.

"Then that was why Seiji was trying to take Sapphire away from here… because you where trying to kill her! So, that means everyone is still okay…" Kiaria retort.

"Not true, even though Seiji lied about killing them, I took my time to do the job as you were on your way here." now she had the answer to her question.

Kiaria didn't want to hear anymore from Harukea. _(What have I done? So Illumi was right, I'm so sorry!)_ As closed her eyes regretting what she said to Illumi.

_**To be continued…**_

**It took forever for me to write this chapter because I was lazy to do it and because of testings.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Lost Memories part 2**_

* * *

In the living room of the house stood Harukea tying Seiji and Kiaria, "Harukea where is Sapphire, you didn't kill her already did you?" Kiaria retort as Harukea ignore her question and continued to tie her and Seiji onto the chairs.

"I told you to be careful of him Kiaria but now it seems we both are in this together…" Seiji retort.

"Why don't you just shut up Seiji, if you didn't come by at that time I would of have let Kiaria out of this and Sapphire isn't dead yet…" said Harukea.

Seiji snorted when he heard Harukea's words and turned his face the other so he didn't have to see Harukea's expression. "You two shouldn't be fighting each other… aren't you to brothers?" Kiaria respond as she tried to change the atmosphere.

"Kiaria there are different relationship between every family, like how Seiji hates me compare to you who love your little brother Kurapika." Harukea finished tying ropes around her and started to pour grease around the entire residence.

"But what made you two hate each other so much?" Kiaria replied.

Once Harukea lit a match he answered her question, "Because I was the one who murder our father…"

Harukea subsequently dropped the match onto the oil that was spread around the entire house; as the fire started to grow bigger around them Harukea spoke once more before leaving, "You better get out of there as fast as you can…"

Kiaria then realize from what Harukea meant as the ropes that tied her to the chair started to become loose. _**(He didn't bind the ropes firm enough…so he doesn't plan on burning us here…)**_ She thought as she got up instantly at the same time as Seiji.

"Is he looking down on me again?" Seiji mutter as he clutches his hands with rage.

Kiaria wasn't sure what to say to him and decided to get out of the burning building. However Seiji tackled her causing them to fall on the floor, "Get off me Seiji, we need to get out of here!" Kiaria bellow as she kicks him off of her.

"He's not telling me something important and if he won't tell me then I'll just have to force him into telling me by killing you, I know that he has feelings for you!" Seiji retort.

Kiaria got back up in a hurry and ran into more flames, "What is up with Seiji…? He's definitely crazy to attack me like that-" Kiaria was cut short by the ceiling falling before her.

"…It's getting hot in here –cough-" Kiaria replied while she attempts to find a way out. Unexpectedly Kiaria heard Illumi's voice calling her name, "Kiaria this way." She turned and tried to follow his voice as her eyes started to get hazy.

Kiaria walk the direction that Illumi's voice came from and saw that there was an exit in front of her. When she almost got out of the burning building, Kiaria got stabbed at her waist close to the abdomen, "Found you, you damn woman…" said Seiji as he got closer to her.

Seiji focused nen around his hand like he did earlier to stab her and was preparing to give the finishing blow until he sensed intimidating eyes looking behind Seiji's back. Moreover he distinguish that the person attempts to attack him.

When the stranger got into close enough Seiji turns around to stab the stranger; however he didn't realized that the person he stabbed was Harukea until Seiji took a closer look.

Harukea smiled while coughing blood and mutter, "It went as we planned Walker, Sapphire…"

"WH-what! Why are you still here Harukea?" Seiji yell.

When Kiaria regain some eye sights she saw Seiji pull his hand out of Harukea's chest, "I thought you left us to burn!?" Seiji continued yell at Harukea.

Coughing Harukea reached towards Seiji's forehead, "This is the answer to all of your questions Seiji… now I can finally rest in peace." A flash of light appeared when Harukea touched Seiji's forehead.

**Harukea's Flashback: **

On a rainy night there sat three people in Walker's study room, "You sure about this Harukea?" Walker Replied.

"Yeah… I want both you and your niece, Sapphire to pretend to be a father and daughter and since you two are already in a big dilemma I'll use this chance to bring Seiji out and deal with your problem at the same time. I'm pretty sure Sapphire can do it since she has the ability to do the job." Harukea respond.

"Well if it's for an old friend of mine then both I and Sapphire are okay with it." Walker replied as he looked at Sapphire who was also listening to the conversation.

"So Harukea-san you have the same ability as me?" Sapphire replied with a mature mood.

Harukea gave a light smile, "No I can't erase the people's existence like you, but I can steal their memories, replace them with new ones, hold on to their real ones, I can also give them back to the owners, and share my memories with them."

Harukea face became stern as he continued on, "Since you already hired that blond woman to protect Sapphire we mustn't get her involve too much with our plan, and now the reason for this plan… of course it to lure Seiji out but it's because I believe it's time I gave back his memories of when our father died…"

Harukea waited until Walker and Sapphire could absorb all the information they just heard, "The memories of his that I took away are exactly the opposite from the ones that I implanted in his head."

"And this fake memory that you implanted inside his head was what exactly?" Sapphire replied.

"I'm getting there Sapphire, the fake memories that I implanted inside Seiji's head was about me killing our father… However it was actually Seiji who happened to go berserk during training that our father died trying to protect me and trying to not harm Seiji simultaneously. Before our father died he requested that I replace Seiji's memories because he didn't want Seiji to blame himself for father's death. Therefore I switch it around just a bit…and when our plan goes right I'll make it look like I'm the bad guy." Harukea replied.

"Alright Harukea but after you give him back his memories what are you going to do…?" asked Walker.

"Well obviously I'll finally get to rest and meet with my father of course." Harukea gave a big grin as he replied back.

"You can't be serious Harukea!?" Walker retort.

"Well look at me Walker… I can't possible go on with my life now that my body has reached its limit. But then again this was my own fault for using Seiji's nen ability as well…" Harukea eyes started to fill with grief.

"I want to end my problems like this… where he is the one to kill me just like how he killed our father and so that he can start a new life. Even if it doesn't fell that way for him, he'll just have to deal with it just like how I had to deal with all of his hatred towards me even though he was the one at fault up until now. Nevertheless I still love him as a brother even if it pains me to leave him so soon after my reunion with him…" Harukea started to cough blood after talking too much.

"What a sad life you were born with and how it'll end for you Harukea…" Sapphire muttered as she started to cry silently while walking out of the room.

**End of Flashback:**

Rain started to fall causing the fire to die out and after seeing Harukea's memories and also regaining his real memories, Seiji froze and was astonished, "Harukea… are you still alive?"

Seiji look at his brother who was lying there quite with his eyes closed, "Hey… don't try to fake your death… I know that you're still actually alive…"

Slowly Seiji started to cry and hug his dead brother's body, "Why did you do all of this! Why did you make yourself go through this pain Harukea? Even if father asked you too we could have gone through this together since it was my fault!" Seiji bawl.

"Harukea… Seiji." Kiaria sat up and look at the man who was crying to his heart content while embracing his brother's body.

Sapphire finally appeared and walks closer to Seiji and Kiaria in the masses of burn chucks of the building, "It was because he didn't want you to go through it all Seiji and as the older sibling he felt it was his responsibility."

"I see… but why did it have to be like this?" Seiji continued to cry while slowly taking in the fact that it was his own mistake for not trying to understand his own brother.

Nonetheless, Kiaria started to felt lightheaded and remembered the wound that Seiji gave to her from earlier, "…It seems like I'll be following you to the afterlife Harukea." She mumbles quite enough that Seiji and Sapphire couldn't hear her.

"It seems so Kiaria…" Illumi's voice came from behind her.

Kiaria turn to see Illumi standing behind her, "Illumi… I'm sorry."

"There is no need to be sorry since I'll be the one to finish you off like how I said I would." Illumi replied callously.

Both Sapphire and Seiji realized that Illumi appeared to kill Kiaria who was now near to death because of the wound that Seiji inflicted upon her.

Kiaria became nervous when she heard those words and yet she smiled, closed her eyes and spoke her last words, "I just wanted to go home and see my beloved family as well as seeing you too Illumi." At the moment Illumi killed Kiaria swift and painless.

_**~if there was the possibility of removing someone's existence I would like it to be me… as I don't want any of my love ones to weep about my death. ~**_ Recollecting these words that Kiaria once said made Sapphire wonder if Kiaria knew that she was going to die soon.

Wanting to respect Kiaria and Harukea, Sapphire went ahead and used all of her energy to wipe out Kiaria's and Harukea's existence from everyone she knew including their parents. However by doing this Sapphire will never be able to use the ability again and that she'll also forget them as well, in addition to reality that she was now playing with Mother Nature at the moment.

Noticing that light was flowing around Sapphire both Illumi and Seiji knew what she was doing, once she was done a big wave of light spread around the world erasing Harukea's and Kiaria's existence.

**Epilogue: **

A year later Seiji who is living behind the burned down residence was writing in his journal:

_**~A year has pass by since the incident and for some reason I was the only one who was allowed to remember Harukea and Kiaria… however I am grateful to be the one to remember them. When I heard about the Kuruta massacre on the news I was alarm to find that the Kuruta clan who were Kiaria's brethren was killed soon after Kiaria's death. It was like her death was foreshadowing what was going to happen and as for Sapphire who is now living with me doesn't remember a single thing even her family. I don't know where Walker went but as for now I and taking care of her and as Illumi… I ran into that man one time in the city and it also seems that he didn't remember me as well. So I tried to fight him… I know it was reckless but during the fight he froze when he could have killed me and by luck I escape from him and I heard him mutter the name, 'Kiaria' As a result I found out that even if the person forgot someone else, somewhere deep in there memories lies the memories of that forgotten individual.**_

_**After escaping from Illumi I happen to run into a young boy who was 14 years old and tried to steal my wallet but end up getting beaten up for trying steal. Of course I realized that the aura around him reminded me of my old self and I decided to take the boy in and notice that the boy had white hair with beautiful emerald eyes. His name was Giovanni Kanoh and both I and Sapphire are happy with having him with us. ~**_

Seiji closed his journal and turned off his light, "Well it's time to go asleep… good night Brother, Kiaria… even if you are lost memories now I'll still be here to remember you two." Seiji whispered as he looked out of his window towards the two graves and he then lay down and closed his eyes.

_**The end~ **_


End file.
